Seven Minutes in Heaven?
by 1065482801109701
Summary: After a catastrophic game of seven minutes in heaven paired with the effects of alcohol, the love lives of these teens tangle in was unimaginable. And in the end, they all asked one question: Seven minutes in heaven? Tyce and Reuce, slight Gunka if you squint, AU. Cece and Rocky are 16, Gunther and Tinka are both 17, and Ty is 18. UNDER CONSTRUCTION, BEING REWRITTEN
1. Party it Up

October 2, 2011. A cool Autumn day, the day that changed everything.

"So, remember the plan, ok?" Raquel Blue whispered loudly.

"Rocky, you fail at whispering, and yes, I remember the plan, I planned most of it." Cecelia Jones retorted.

"Ok, just go along with it?"

"Fine Rocky, see you soon, I'm going in." The redhead said goodbye and headed for her apartment.

"Hey mom."

"I'm gonna have to go soon, now remember, you and Flynn are going to stay with the Blue's, and you will only be in this apartment when you need something, like spare clothes, ok?"

"Yes mom." Cece drawled sarcastically using her hands as an indicator that she understood.

"Are you sure Rocky's mom is ok with this?"

"Yeah mom, we sorted it all out."

"Maybe I should talk to her-"

"No mom, Rocky told me she is still a bit on weird terms with you."

"Ok, bye sweetie." She grabbed Cece in a tight embrace that strangled the small girl.

"Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry, bye Flynn!"

"BYE MOOOOOM!" The eight year old boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"Jesus, Flynn, she's right here." An annoyed Cece replied.

"Cecelia Jones, do not speak like that to your brother."

"Fine… I'M SORRY FLYYYNNN!" Cece said mimicking her little brother.

Ms. Jones just laughed as she closed the door.

Her kids would be fine, she thought as she closed the door. Little did she know.

"Ok mom, say hi to Aunt Rhonda for us!" Rocky said perkily.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ms. Blue finally stated.

"We would be too much of a burden, mom, and you guys need to bond." Rocky quickly stated.

"Ok, bye kids, and remember, only come up here if you need stuff, remember, Ms. Jones is your mom, ok?"

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye Rocky, bye Ty." She looked at her seventeen year old son.

He looked less then interested.

"Bye mom." Rocky said waving from the door.

Once their mom had left she ran down the fire escape.

Intrigued, Ty slumped after her, but hid, something about the way she acted left a lot to be learned.

"She's gone, Cece, and your mom's gone, this is great, so what do you wanna do, sleepover?" Rocky bounded around the room.

"I was thinking we have, like a mini party, but just with close friends so it would be you, me-"

"That's bad grammar Cece." Rocky stated.

"Thank you, for that interruption, Rocky, so it would be you, Deuce, Ty, and I."

"Oh God, not Ty, he's my brother."

"And you just want Deuce here, I know you like him but that's a bit creepy."

"Fine Ty can come…" Ty lost interest at that point and started going up the stairs.

"And same to you Cece, no gushing over your crush."

"Don't worry, it won't surface, I promise. Wanna go down to the café? We can plan more there, I'm thinking indoor camping."

Ty descended down the apartment stairs, and knocked on door 12.

Deuce's apartment.

The Cuban, bushy eyebrowed kid answered the door.

"You called," he said acting all fancy.

"Boy do I have some news for you." Ty said rubbing his hands together.

"What Bro?"

"Nah… I don't think I can tell you, you called me bro."

"So what Bro?"

"There it is again, bro is so lame."

"Fine, what's up Ty?"

"Better, I found out that my sister has the hots for you." Ty said nudging his friend.

Deuce was silent.

"Is, is that ok with you?"

"What, you're not actually gonna go for this, are you?" Ty said skeptically.

"Weelll, truth is that…"

The corner of the café was comfortable, with a worn leather couch and a table piled with old Cosmo and Home! Monthly magazines.

"So, you want a camping theme?" Rocky asked while cradling here Mocha.

"Yah, I think it would be fun, I mean, we have sleeping bags, why not use 'em?" Cece said leaning back on the couch and taking a bite of here blueberry muffin.

"We're not inviting anybody else right? No Gunter and Tinka?" Rocky stated sarcastically.

"Oh, God no, that vould be a disaster." Cece said flailing her arms about.

"What games should we play? Monopoly, no, Twister!"

"Games? Games? What are we, two year olds? We'll play truth or dare."

"Fine, but it won't be as fun without Fast Facts." Rocky protested.

Cece just rolled her eyes.

The Barista eyed them wearily.

"Let's go, SneeryMcGlare pants is creeping out." Cece said.

"Fine." Rocky replied.

The apartment was really taking shape, with the furniture moved aside and two tents set up, it looked like a trendy camp site.

"Almost ready, hey Rocky, can you help me get that bottle on the top shelf?" Cece said.

"Sure, wait, what is this, Pimms? This is alcohol Cece, we are underaged."

"Relax, my mom let me have some once, you mix it with a lot of lemonade and put fruit in it, it's really good. Ahh, the English, never fail to please me." Cece said thrusting the bottle in the air.

"Fine, just know that I don't agree with this."

"You will when you taste it." Cece said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys." Ty said as he strolled into the room, sleeping bag under his arm.

"Hey Ty, come help me mix this, will ya?" Cece said turning around.

"Is that alcohol?"

"Relax, why won't anybody trust me, it is not super potent."

"Fine, I'll have some later, afterall, being seventeen now, I can handle some alcohol." He said popping his collar.

Again, Cece rolled her eyes.

"Where's Deuce, Ty? Is he coming?"

"Relax, he's coming, don't let that little crush of yours surface." He said tweaking her nose.

"What, how, I do not have a crush on Deuce." She stomped.

"Sure, isn't that what I heard on the fire escape?" Cece immediately turned around, wide eyed.

"How much did you… um… hear?"

"Only that part, why?" He questioned, but not fast enough, for an excited Deuce jogged into the room.

"I am so ready for this… oh, what is with the awkward silence, bad timing." He said trying to clear the air.

"Perfect timing." Cece said.

"I guess it's time to get the party started."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Cece said retreating to the living room.

"Aw crap, not you two!" Cece started.

The two dreaded twins walked into the room.

"Hello, I am Gunter…" "… And I am Tinka and we are…" "THE HESSENHEFFERS!" They chimed.

"Nobody invited you here, how did you?"

"Oh, the guy that works at the coffee shop works part time at the goat shack, bless his soul, and he told us of your camping adventure, so we came!" Gunter said in his ridiculously stupid accent.

"Yay…" Cece said, less the enthusiastically.

"I guess you are in then." Rocky said.

"Pimms is ready, shall I pour everyone a cup?" Ty said from the kitchen.

"Gladly!" Cece said.

"Okay," Cece sniffled, a tad drunk," Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Sure!" Rocky said raising her glass.

"No!" Deuce said," Let's play seven minutes in heaven, but the rules are, if anyone gets a sibling, they get to go again, ok?"

"Fine with me!" Tinka replied.

Ty grabbed the Pimms bottle and skillfully spun it on the floor.

"Aw crap, I think I'm gonna be sick." Cece said in reply to the spinning.

The bottle slowed to a stop.

It landed on Cece.

"Well," Ty said," I guess we gotta go to the closet."

"Carry me." Cece replied, as if she were a little girl.

"Fine…" Ty muttered putting one hand under her knees and one hand around her waist.

"Well," Deuce said finishing the contents of his cup," This is gonna be interesting."

The Jones Closet was never really used for most of the year, hence the unorganized manner of coats everywhere.

The closet was musty, but it didn't stop them.

"How come, how come you, Mr., are not as drunk as me?" Cece said fiddling with his collar.

"I am seventeen remember, my body is more mature, hence, I can handle copious amounts of alcohol. Even Gunter and Tinka can't handle it." He said sitting on a pile of coats.

"Your awesome," Cece drawled," No wonder I have a crush on you…"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say before?"

"… I said what?" She said questioning her excuse.

"You like me?" He said moving closer.

"… No?" She said again with a questioning tone.

"You do, don't you?" He said pointing his finger at her.

"Fine, I do." She said flinging her arms around his neck," And you know what comes after that, don't you?"

Rocky laid outstretched on the floor making carpet angels.

"Are they done yet?" She whined.

"Stop your whining, you sound like a nanny goat in labor." Gunter said laughing at his own humor.

"They still have another minute, nothing would happen between them, Ty is too… sober for that." Tinka said as she walked over to the sofa.

"Fine, I'll go get them now." Rocky said, struggling to get up.

Although she had refused at first, she actually liked alcohol, the power to make her stop worrying about everything.

As she opened the closet door, the sight she found immediately sobered her up.

"Oh My God!" She screamed thrusting the door back.

"Rocky it's not… what it looks like…"


	2. What happened in the Closet

"**Fine, I'll go get them now." Rocky said, struggling to get up. **

**Although she had refused at first, she actually liked alcohol, the power to make her stop worrying about everything. **

**As she opened the closet door, the sight she found immediately sobered her up. **

"**Oh My God!" She screamed thrusting the door back. **

"**Rocky it's not… what it looks like…"**

_~What happened in the closet~_

"Well you know what comes next?" She said letting her glazed over eyes look directly into his.

"What?" Pretending like he didn't know what actually came next. She stood on her tiptoes and let her lips brush against his.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I never actually thought my sister's best friend would be hot."

"Well I guess I am now." She said leaning into his neck.

She was so close that he could feel the hairs on the back of his next standing up.

"Oh you like that, do you?" She said pulling him closer.

She was clearly drunk, normal Cece would try to awkwardly break the silence.

"Yeah, yeah in fact I do," he said letting her try to reach his lips.

"Want some help?" He said letting her coil her legs around his waist and while he supported her thighs.

Something inside of him was telling him that this was wrong, she was Cece Jones, she was so close to their family that she was practically his sister, but somewhere deep inside of him, it felt so right.

She started kissing him violently, her tongue demanding entry, and he granted it to her.

The kissing was so powerful that the two fell on the floor.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" Cece stated.

"Yah, it is kinda stuffy." Ty replied caressing her cheek.

"How bout, you take, this off and I'll take my shirt off?" Cece said using her hands to motion him to take his shirt off.

"Cece are you sure?" He said giving her a serious look.

"I'm… I'm sure…" She drawled.

"Fine," He said taking his shirt, revealing his six pack.

"I like that," Cece said running her finger down from under his chin to bottom of his abs. In response, he kissed her.

That's when the door opened, revealing a shocked Rocky.

"Rocky it's not… what it looks like…" Ty said pushing Cece off him.

"Oh crap, she's gonna hate me." Ty said rubbing his forehead.

"No she won't" Cece chuckled, still on the floor.

"Cece, this is serious."

"Life is so serious, can't this, not?" Cece said looking up at the top of the closet.

"Well, I guess that since Rocky is already pissed at me so, I guess a little more couldn't hurt," he shrugged his shoulders while sitting next to Cece.

"Oh my God, it was horrible." Rocky said as she ran into the lounge, her head dug into her hands.

"What?" Deuce asked as he put an arm around her shoulder, savoring the embrace.

"Cece… Ty… making out…" She squeaked as she squeezed Deuce.

To her surprise he kissed her on her head and said," It's gonna be ok."

"Ok, this is getting freaky." Gunter said.

"I know, I thought that I would be with Ty, you would be with Cece." Tinka whined.

"I'm gonna get them out of there." Deuce said squeezing Rocky a little tighter.

Deuce knocked on the closet door and in a demanding tone he screamed, "Ty, get out of there."

"In a minute."

"Now!" Deuce said in the most ferocious tone he knew.

In a few seconds, a shirtless Ty emerged from the closet with a messy haired Cece.

"Cece, over to Rocky, right now!"

Cece whined, but Deuce forced her over with her.

"Cece, how could you?" Rocky said stroking her hand.

"I don't know what came over me, I was drunk, I'm so sorry." She pleaded with Rocky for a few more minutes until Rocky agreed with her excuse.

Cece looked at Ty, with regret in her eyes, but not for kissing him, but for not being able to be with him anymore.

"I'll miss his eyes, his lovely eyes, hell, I'll miss him." Cece thought to herself.

"I'll miss her sweet smelling hair, was it lavender? I'll miss her feistiness, I'll just miss her." He thought returning the adoring stare.

She nodded as if to acknowledge the fact, they couldn't be together anymore.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." Cece said, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued the room.

The darkness was even more awkward, and left many things to be thought about.


	3. Hangover it Up

_~The Next Monday at School~_

"I just still can't believe that you and Ty were making out." Rocky said as she leaned up next to Cece's locker.

"I told you, it was the haze of booze, I've realized that I don't actually have feelings for Ty, I'm so sorry Rocky."

"I forgive you." Rocky said hugging Cece.

"_I still like him."_ Cece thought to herself.

"_No, I can't, stop thinking about him!"_

"Come on, let's get to English." Rocky said, dragging her along.

"I love you Cece." Ty said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too, Ty." Cece said sealing their conversation with a lingering kiss.

The meadow around them was captured by the wind, pushing Cece's hair in her face but it didn't matter, the glee she felt was far beyond any amount of hair could destroy.

"Cece?" Mrs. Green said," Would you like to answer the question?"

"Uh, sure, um… What was the question?" She said.

"What do you know about Romeo and Juliet? Remember, we're just starting the book study?"

"Well," Cece started, suddenly starting to be reflective on her own life," I know that they shared forbidden love, and when they realized they couldn't be together, life didn't matter anymore, or for the more positive people, maybe they just realized that with each other's love, dying didn't really matter at all."

"Very good Cece, very good." The only reason she got the answer correct is she was thinking about Ty.

The one thing she wanted, taken away from her by the other person she loved the most, her best friend.

"So," she concluded to herself," If I choose Rocky, I have to get rid of any thoughts of Ty and forget about him as a person, and regard him with respect, but if I choose him, I lose Rocky, I have been friends with her since we were toddlers, it would be unfair to her."

Because of her constant thoughts about him, her notebook ended up being her haven of 'Cece + Ty' or 'Cece 3 Ty' notes, whether Rocky liked it or not, but considering she didn't know, it was fine with Cece for now.

She would get him back, Rocky just wouldn't know.

"Rocky!" Cece screamed outside the Blue's window.

It was locked, which was extremely unusual for them, as usually they left it open to let in the air (and Cece).

"Rocky!" She said rapping at the window.

"ROCKY!" She screamed.

"God, would you quiet down." Ty said as he emerged from the hall.

"I'm sorry. Is Rocky there?"

"No, she's shopping with our mom."

"So…"

"So" Ty replied.

"I'm so sorry about the other night." Cece said looking down at her feet.

"I'm wearing converse…" She thought to herself, trying to push the thoughts of Ty out of her head.

"It's aight." She said shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I… I really would… I just wish… Bye." Cece said trying to flee, being stopped by a warm hand, perfectly locking in her hand.

"I know, I do too," He said before brushing her lips with his.

"Love you." She said letting go of his hand.

"Back at you." He said going back into his apartment.

"Hey Deuce." Rocky said bounding up to Deuce.

He looked up from twiddling his thumbs.

Ever since the party, he had been avoiding her, trying to get out of every conversation they had.

"Oh, hey Rocky, I think I have to… I think I have to go see that guy." He said trying to scramble away.

"No," She said grabbing his hands," You have been avoiding me ever since the party, what's going on."

"Seriously Rocky, I have to go…"

"No, you won't."

"Rocky, let me go."

"No, I won't let you leave until you give me a valid reason why you haven't been talking to me."

She was met in response by a pair of lips, for only a brief split second, then he left, leaving her there on the school bench to think.


	4. Secrecy and Blind Dates

Cece sat on a bench in the park. Autumn had rolled along into Winter, and the cold wind battered her cheeks.

"He should've been here by now." She murmured to herself while digging her hands deeper into her pockets.

Ever since she and Ty had started dating, they had to go to the worst places for their dates. This had to be the worst yet.

"Hey you." She heard a familiar voice call out.

A tingly feeling crept all the way over her when Ty put his hands around her shoulders. It wasn't a scary tingle, it was unlike anything she had experienced before. It felt like a romantic shudder.

"Couldn't wait to get away?" Cece asked.

"Yah, Rocky was getting all up in arms about where I was going." He said sitting down next to me.

"What excuse did you use?" She questioned.

"I told her to get a life." He smirked as he looked at her.

"Nice." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

It was the warmth she needed, and she shuddered as it touched her cheek.

"Cold?" He said handing her a thermos.

"You're no Saint Bernard." She joked as she opened the thermos.

He chuckled as she put the thermos to her lips. He noted that her cheeks were flushed with red.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How our relationship has been so… hush-hush. It's just so exciting. What's in this thermos?"

"Caramel Macchiato." He replied.

"You're so thoughtful." She kissed him, and he returned the kiss, his lips moving in perfect sync with hers.

The cold of the park melted away when she was with him, because when she was in his arms, she didn't care about anything else.

Most importantly, her lips tasted like caramel.

"Hey Cece, you know, since the whole, you making out with my brother thing, I realized that you only did it because you didn't want to be single, so I have decided to set you up!" Rocky said while doing Cece's nails.

"Rocky, you really don't need to do that."

"Yes I do, now that I'm with Deuce, you need someone. I'm also gonna try set Tinka up with Ty again."

Cece stared at Rocky in silence.

"What? Don't you remember the whole speech she gave him about sparkles and denim or something?"

"Yah, but things change, and speaking of change, you should go for Gunter again."

"In the words of Gabriel Iglesias, OH HELL NO!" Cece exclaimed in fear.

"Cece, people can change."

"No, I hated Gunter, and you know that." She said glaring at Rocky.

"What's with the attitude?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Rocky, I don't need to be set up. I can get a boyfriend by myself." There was a pounding in Cece's head.

She couldn't push her best friend away.

"I'm sorry Rocky, set up a date. Hell, make it a double date with us." Cece apologized, trying to sound excited.

Ty would be there. So it would be like going out on a date with the two biggest annoyances in the world.

"Well… That's great!" Rocky exclaimed, setting about looking for the perfect date outfit for her.

"How about we make it for tomorrow! We could make it a triple date!" Rocky said falling on the bed.

"How about you ask Deuce out? I'll stay here and straighten my hair."

"Fine. I needed to talk to Deuce anyway." She said standing up and wiping off the crumbs off her pjs.

"I hope he likes mini cupcakes." Cece snickered and Rocky walked out of the room.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry…" Cece said looking down.

As soon as Rocky left, Cece ran up the fire escape and knocked on the window.

It was eleven p.m so she doubted that his mom would be up, but it was a cautionary point to duck under the window.

"What?" Ty said as he opened the windows.

"Well you're happy to see me. I wanted you to hear this from me first. See, Rocky wanted to set me up with Gunter and she wants to set you up with Tinka, and I snapped, and seeing her sad made me sad so I agreed to a triple date." She watched his eyes bulge out of his head.

"You what?"

"It was the only way I could throw off any thoughts of us."

"Well, that's better than her clinging to us when she finds out."

"When do you think she'll guess."

"It'll take her a while, she's smart, but she's really, really dense when it comes to these things, she won't believe it until she sees it."

"Better enjoy this while it lasts."

He kissed her, and they stood there, awkwardly for a while, but it was a good kind of awkward.

… _Knock Knock Knock …_

"_**Muh…" A disgruntled Cece said in reply to the knock. **_

… _Knock Knock Knock … _

"_**What?" Cece said. **_

_**She opened her eyes to see that she was at the Olive Pit, the setting for their date the next day. **_

_**She saw all of them at a table, but they were older. **_

"_**Oh Rocky," She heard Tinka say," If it veren't for you, I vouldn't have married Ty." **_

_**She saw him, sitting at the table, sadness in his eyes. **_

_**She then realized something. **_

_**She wasn't there. **_

"_**It's just a shame that Cece couldn't be here." Ty started. **_

"_**Yes… I would like to make a toast." Rocky said standing up. "To absent friends." **_

"_**To absent friends." There was a collective murmur in the group. **_

"_**Cece, we know you're in a better place, and we know you had a great reason to… to take… your life." **_

_**She felt her tears stinging her eyes. She had killed herself? **_

_**Shadows ensued the room and the floor seemed to collapse in, and she fell… **_

_**And fell…**_

… _**and fell***_

Cece woke up in a jolt. It was such a frightening dream, that she couldn't even scream.

Her M&M Pjs were damp with sweat, proof of the horror of the dream.

**Cece: hey ty, u awake?**

**Ty: yah, cudnt sleep, u?**

**Cece: nightmare**

**Ty: ?**

**Cece: so scary, I cudnt scream**

**Ty: wnt me 2 come down?**

**Cece: sure fire escape?**

**Ty: kay**

Cece tiptoed out of the room, avoiding Rocky, who sprawled out on the floor.

Cece's mom was home, and knowing she was a heavy sleeper, and worked late, she wouldn't bother them.

"Hey." She whispered wrapping her silk robe she had gotten for Christmas around her warmth.

"M&Ms?" He asked looking at my PJs.

"Hey, they're comfy." She replied in a stern tone.

"Fine. What was your nightmare about." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't remember all the details, but it was horrible, we had a reunion, you know, you, Rocky, Tinka, Gunter, and Deuce." She trailed off.

"And you?"

"I… I wasn't there."

"Were you busy being an international popstar?" He joked.

"No, um… you were married to Tinka, and… and I was gone gone." She stated.

"I was married to Tinka? Oh God…" He said as if the thought was choking him.

"Yah… I wondered how I died?" Tears brimming her eyes.

"I must have had enough class to preserve my body, so I think it was because of an overdose."

"Come on," He said embracing her," Don't think about that."

"Well, I necessarily wouldn't want to die of mutilating myself. If you bury me, I want to look nice." She said jokingly.

"At least we'll be together tomorrow." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, I know I've said it before, but I love you, aw crap, there I go again sounding all mushy." She laughed at her own humor.

He kissed her, but she pulled away.

"Something wrong?" He said, worried.

"We should start our roleplaying."

"Oh… ok, bye Cece." He said nudging her shoulder, walking casually up the fire escape.

"Bye Ty." She said crossing her arms and slumping down on the fire escape.

"_If only it were that easy._" She thought to herself.

**I know that dream thingy was dramatic and crap but that's all could think about. **


	5. The Blind Date

**This is a special chapter now, you peoples, this is a special chapter because it is in first person, So… savor is, love it, and enjoy!**

"Cece, wake up."

I grunted in reply.

"Come on Cece, we gotta get ready." Rocky said as she shook me.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake." I exclaimed.

"Oh, someone's cranky."

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I slapped my head with my pillow.

"It's two pm," She retorted," You wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you up so I just let you sleep while I went about choosing my outfit for tonight."

"Tonight?" I exclaimed," I'm a hot mess!"

"I'll help you get ready." She said prompting me to get in the shower.

The hot water stung me skin, but the sleep still lingered in my eyes.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my fluffiest towel, and walked into my room.

"So what do you think?" Rocky said holding up two outfits.

"Um… I don't think any of them will look good on me."

"Not you, me!" She retorted.

"What I thought…?"

"When I said I was choosing my outfit, I didn't mean I actually finished choosing my outfit." I rolled my eyes.

I looked over my closet. "Hey Rocky, what type of date is it?"

"The Olive Pit kind. You know, day equals casual, night equals semiformal, so sauce it up." She said examining her own outfits.

I looked over my closet again. After a while, I found a one shoulder grey mini dress, with pinstripe beading with pink, turquoise, and silver beads. I straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail, put on my biggest hoops, and wore my silver heels.

"What do you think?" I said to Rocky.

She was still deciding what outfit to wear.

"Oh my God, Cece how do you do it?" She said gawking.

"How do I make a bolt of fabric look this good? Easy, Dancing, Fun, and Friends, I know it sounds corny but it's true."

"You're crazy." Rocky said.

"You're crazy, you've taken God knows how many hours to choose an outfit and you still haven't chosen." I said throwing my hands into the air, making me lose her balance, leading to an embarrassing fall.

"Mm-hmm, nice Cece, nice." Rocky said looking down on me.

I scowled in reply.

"Choose the one of the right." I said.

"Fine." She replied going into the bathroom to change.

I took the window of opportunity to text Ty.

**Me: hey ty, watcha doin?**

**Ty: getting redy 4 2nite**

**Me: ur sis is crazy, she can't choose 1 outfit**

**Ty: at least she's over there n not here**

**Me: I'm done gettin redy… hbtchu com down or get deuce so it looks lik ur visitin**

**Ty: Sure im bord nwy**

I walked out into the lounge to wait for him. There he was, waiting for me. He beat me to it.

"Hey." I said trying to sound casual.

"Hey." He said looking at me up and down. I relished it. I hope his mouth went dry in excitement.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I said jutting my head out. I could tell that he snapped back into reality, because he blinked a few times.

"Sorry, got any food? I'm hungry."

"We got some chips, some soda, get me some while you're at it." I said going back into my room.

Rocky was still in the bathroom.

I changed into some house clothes and walked back out.

"You changed."

"Way to go Captain obvious." I said saluting him.

He laughed.

"I see no chips." I stated bluntly.

"Couldn't reach, and that's me." He said.

"Damn mom, putting all junk food near on the 'impossible-to-reach' high shelf."

"Come on, we'll do it together." He said.

Considering Rocky would take a very, very long time, I just shrugged and followed him into the kitchen.

"Seeing as you couldn't even get the chips, I'll need some help."

"How exactly?"

"Just lift me up, you're strong enough." I said smugly, remembering the closet.

"Fine, but it Rocky-"

"Rocky's in my bathroom, and considering it took her around six hours to choose an outfit, I don't think she'll be out any time soon." I explained.

"Good point." He said stroking his chin as if thinking.

"Come on, lift me up my friend."

"Wouldn't it just be smarter if you got up on the counter and then stood from there?"

"Good point!" I realized that he was just being lazy.

I got up on the counter and saw the chips. I licked my lips. Barbeque was my favorite flavor.

I grabbed the bag but realized there was a problem. I was on the very edge of the counter, and my feet were slipping.

"Ty, now might be a good time to catch me." I exclaimed.

Catch me he did. Well, I more fell on him, but there was no moan of pain, so he was ok.

"Thanks for being my human pillow." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He replied all gentleman like.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

**Rocky: Cece, emergency! I don't know whether to go straight, or curly, much less up or down! **

**Me: Coming.**

"Your sister needs me, so I guess I better go."

"See you tonight?" He held my hand to stop me from leaving. This was the second time he used that trick.

"Sure." I said pulling my hand away and smirking.

I'll admit, Rocky was a bit of a killjoy just then. I was sensing a great romantic moment, but on account of her being my best friend, obligations come over pleasure.

"I'm so ready!" Rocky squealed.

"You should be, you've been getting ready for around eight hours now." I grinned like a fool, knowing that I was the wittiest person I know.

Rocky had finally decided on, with my help, a pair of white pants (pricey too), and flowy strapless floral top, low green blue heels, and a necklace that fell just above, well an area she felt right to accentuate, if you know what I mean.

I was helping her finish her hair (she had decided to wear it down), when she said this," I know that you probably won't like Gunter, but you really need to get back into the dating game."

A pulled a section of her hair and gave her a wry smile, as to say, I don't care, I have a secret boyfriend already.

Apparently I'm no good at facial expressions. I looked like my face had been messed up by botox.

"The guys will be waiting downstairs now, so let's go." She said smoothing out her shirt.

"Ok then, let's, you've been saying that for the last half an hour."

"Then let's go." We took the stairs down, much to my disapproval.

"Stop your whining Cece, they're just a pair of heels, they won't hurt you."

I was thinking about her argument so much that I didn't realize that the guys were waiting right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my God!" I heard Rocky say as she ran down to Deuce. That's when I tripped. And fell. Into Ty's arms.

"Oh my God Cece are you ok?" Rocky said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yah, I'm fine." I said avoiding eye contact with Ty.

He got the signal and let me go, and I gracefully walked down the remaining two stairs.

"This, Rocky, is why I hate heels." I said as I walked by her side.

"Oh, Can it." She said cheerily, locking her arm in Deuce's.

"Hi, we have a reservation for six." Ty said with as much bravado as he could muster.

"Name?"

"Blue, Ty Blue."

"Oh, you're friends got here an hour ago." He said directing us to a table. We didn't really need directions, the Hessenheffers shined like Beacons signaling, STAY AWAY!

Naturally, Rocky sat next to Deuce, I sat next to Gunter, and Ty sat on my other side. He was opposite from Tinka.

It was so hard not to play footsie with him.

"So," I said trying to break the silence," Everyone ready to order?"

I heard a murmur of yes in the group, so I called a waiter.

"Ah yes and are we ready to order?" I thought this was a stupid question seeing as if we asked him to come over, obviously we were ready to order.

"Yes, I'll have a," I thought for a few seconds. I was hungry, and steak isn't exactly lovey dovey food so," Yes, I'll have the 12 oz rib eye with Garlic butter."

I felt the collective group of stares, and realized they thought it would be too big for me.

"I haven't eaten all day, I deserve some treat." I explained.

"Yes, und I vill have the goat head."

"We don't serve-"

"How outrageous. Then ve vill have goat stew."

"Me too!" Tinka demanded.

"I'm sure we can make something." The waiter reassured.

"I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise, large." Deuce said. Rocky didn't order so I assumed they were sharing.

"And I," Ty started kicking my leg ever so gently," I will have the fettuccine." He said handing his menu to the waiter.

"Drinks?" He asked.

We all had water, remembering the Pimms incident.

"So, baybee," Gunter said putting his arm around me. It felt like dead weight.

"I can already see a couple out of you to!" Rocky said.

"I know, ve are as you Americans say, two pods in a pea, no?"

I nudged Ty's leg and we started a game of footsie.

"Cece?" Gunter asked.

"Oh, what, sorry I was spaced out for a bit there." I replied not hiding my disinterest in the conversation.

Before he could try and ask anything our food came.

I was never more relieved to see a steak in my life.

I took a bite, and savored it and realized that I really was hungry. I started shoveling the food into my mouth, hoping to scare Gunter.

It might have worked but I was to focused on Ty. He was eating his food so casually as if it didn't matter.

I continued shoveling, and watched as looks of disgust grew on Gunter, Tinka, Deuce, and Rocky's faces.

"What, I'm hungry." I reasoned. They looked back down at their meals, obviously not hungry.

I wiped my mouth and realized that it was disgusting, but I didn't care.

Ty was laughing on the inside, because I caught a brief look at him, and he was smiling like an idiot.

"He doesn't care," I thought to myself," Score!"

**Next chapter will be more of what happens after the date, so tune in and donate your time and crap… **

**Bye **

**Infinite Xs and Os**

**z3stygurl97 **


	6. Caught and Arrested

"Oh my God, they were so disgusted." Cece said as she and Ty walked arm in arm.

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead.

The show of affection made her cheek's flush in color.

They were walking in the park when he pushed her into the bushes.

She stayed put, hiding and feeling bruised.

"Hey Deuce." Ty said a tad nervous. She could tell.

"Hey Ty, I thought I saw Cece around here." He said looking around.

"Nope, I was just walking around in the park alone." He said looking around, as if trying to distract Deuce.

"Ok, well, I guess I better go then." He said jogging along.

"You better have a good explanation for this." She hissed.

"Sorry, Deuce, you, me? Not good." He said reasoning with her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't stay mad at you." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Aha!" Deuce said running up to us and pointing his finger.

"Not good." I said pushing myself off.

"I knew something was up, Ty doesn't go to the park unless he's on a **date**." He said crossing his arms, fury crossing his eyebrows.

"No, I was just showing him that it's possible to suck venom out of a snake bite through someone's… mouth?" She said thinking.

"I'm telling Rocky." He said starting off.

"No!" Ty screamed tackling him.

It was a funny sight, seeing Deuce squashed under Ty.

"You will not tell Rocky!" Cece blurted out frantically walking around the two as Ty kept him on the ground.

"And why won't I?" He said, struggling to get his head up.

"Because I will give her this!" She said pointing to a picture on her phone.

When they used the blackmail against Ty, she thought it would be necessary to find blackmail on him, not telling Rocky.

It was a picture of Deuce on his days when he didn't have anything to sell, he did odd jobs. One of the odd jobs he had to do was a fitting job.

Fitting women's dresses that it.

She was in the mall one day when she wanted to look at specialty dresses and laugh when she saw him, trying on a pink taffeta dress.

"Who knows, I might put it on facebook, I might even post a picture on everyone's locker at school, I'm sure it would be able to sell your… random crap then." She said bending over as if babying him.

"Fine." He said.

"Good, now I will get back to the apartment and hang out with Rocky and Ty will, I don't know, stay cute?" She said, running in the direction of her apartment.

"You must really like her. I thought she was the little sister's best friend, not attractive." Deuce said wiping the dirt off of him

Ty hadn't meant to smother him on the ground.

"Well, people change, and boy has she." He said watching the red head dash away.

"Hey Rocky." Cece said waltzing into the apartment.

"And where have you been?" She said walking up to Cece, moving her head in her own special way.

"Enough with the head bobbing. I was with Flynn." Cece said. It sounded like an ok excuse.

"Nope, Flynn's with his friend." She accused.

"I was with…" Cece tried to think but nothing came to her mind.

"Oh, don't hide it, I know who you were with." She said.

She waited for the bomb to explode.

"I know you were with Gunter! I knew you liked him! God, I am such a good matchmaker." She clasped her hand together and looked up dreamily at the sky.

"Sure, let's go with that." She said walking into Rocky's room.

"This means I was right and you were wrong!" Rocky screamed," People do change!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, so how was it?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It was… good." She started.

"Did you kiss?" She replied, anxious for more answers.

"Sure, you could say that." She said.

"Was it good?" She was like a crowbar, she would not stop until she opened you up.

"I guess so…" Cece said looking around the room, looking for something else to talk about.

"Wow, I am so the better match maker than you! I shall treat myself with some pop corn." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

Cece followed her to find Ty in the kitchen already, and Rocky. She was gushing about Gunter and her.

"… So they just went on a date and they kissed! She said he was an ok kisser, but we'll fix that." She said reaching for the bag of buttered pop corn.

"Oh really?" Ty said looking at Cece, smirking," So he was only an ok kisser?"

"Yah, to rough, I like nice kisses to." She said folding her arms and returning the smirk right back at him.

"Oh you two, always the fighters." Rocky said as she waited for the popcorn.

"Hey, how about we have a movie night tonight! But not Gunter and Tinka, sorry guys, it's just I know they'll make us watch something about the history of goats of something." Rocky replied cringing.

"Sure, I'm totally fine with that." Cece said grabbing an apple off the counter.

"I wanna watch a scary movie, because you know, I have Deuce, and if I'm scared, I just go to him, ok?" She explained, using hand gestures as if they were little kids.

"Mm'kay, I'll just get stuff like snacks and stuff, wanna come?" Ty asked Rocky and Cece.

"No, I need to get ready." Rocky stated looking at her reflection in the marble counter top.

"Fine, I'll go with him." Cece said as she marched out of the window and onto the fire escape.

"God, she is so dense sometimes." Cece said as she and Ty walked hand in hand down the fire escape.

"So, how about we work on that kissing technique that I don't seem to have?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Sure, you have a lot to learn, my student." She said placing her hands on his forearms, pulling him close.

"So when were you guys going to tell me what was going on?" A sadistic voice called out.

"Aw crap." Cece mumbled, letting go of Ty.

It was her mom. This was not going to be good.

She heard a click, and she saw Ty standing beside her mother, handcuffed.

"Definitely not good." She thought to herself.

**So what do you think? Love, hate, not love, I don't know just review or whatever you fannies do… I do will start the next chapter soon, but I might not post as frequently because school is starting next week! Hoo-rah! I also found out (Since I'm a bule, I mean expat in an Indonesian school) they are separating the classes weirdly so I am fricken nervous so keep me in your hearts/minds… Enough of the awkward babbling, I want some CHICKEN!**


	7. AN

**To people who read Cry it Up, Mission Mistletoe, Shakin Up Relationships and 7 Minutes in Heaven, I have good news for you. I am rewriting the whole series. **

**Please be aware that this may take time but I will do my best seeing as easter holiday is coming up**

**Eskimo Kisses,**

**z3stygurl97**


End file.
